


A Homemade Gift

by clowderforce



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Endgame, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowderforce/pseuds/clowderforce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sorey finally returns, Mikleo takes him back to Elysia to show him something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Homemade Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I had this silly headcanon and absolutely had to write it down. I love these dorks.

“By the way, I made something special for you while you were sleeping,” Mikleo said. 

He stood up and dusted himself off -- the two of them had literally spent hours catching up after Sorey had come out of his slumber. “After spending a couple of centuries in the shrine, you could probably use a change of scenery. Let’s head back to Elysia,” he said, extending a hand.

 Sorey beamed, accepting it. “You made me something? Is it a journal of your ruin explorations?” he asked, his eyes lighting up with excitement just the way they did 200 years ago.

 “Well, of course I made that,” Mikleo replied, pulling him up to his feet.  “But I made you something else, too. It’s something that definitely falls under your interests more than mine.”

 “My interests, huh?” Sorey said, crossing his arms as they exited the ruins. He tilted his head, staring out into the open field. “My interests…” His voice trailed off, and he stopped in his tracks.

 Mikleo frowned.  “Is something wrong?” he asked. “I can carry you back if you need me to, Sorey.”

 “No, no, I’m fine,” said the shepherd, waving his hand. “It’s just… I don’t remember what my interests are.  I mean, besides exploring ruins, bringing seraphim and humans together, and… well, you, Mikleo.”

 He could feel his cheeks flush at that last part.  Mikleo cleared his throat. “ A-anyway,” he stuttered, hoping that Sorey couldn’t sense his embarrassment in the dark. “You’ve been asleep a long time. I’m sure plenty of it will come back to you eventually.”

 Sorey nodded.

 “In the meantime, I’ve got to show you this thing I made for you. It took me a long time to finish it, and my craftsmanship isn’t that great, but I think you’ll like it. I’m quite proud of it.”

 “I can hardly wait,” said Sorey, grinning.

 They made their way back to Elysia, the stars shining bright above them. Mikleo stopped in front of Sorey’s house.  “Wait right here,” he said, tapping Sorey on the chest, and then he slipped inside the door.

Sorey could hear him fumbling around inside. Suddenly, a soft light illuminated the windows. “Okay, come on in,” he heard behind the door. Sorey stepped inside, and gasped loudly, clasping his hands together.

In the middle of the room stood a wooden goblin cart.  Mikleo wasn’t sure how accurate the design was -- he hadn’t seen a goblin hellion in years, after all -- but he was fairly certain he’d gotten the gist of it. It was constructed from sturdy oak branches and stood on four wheels, decorated with paint and feathers.  It was scaled to Sorey’s size.

“You like it?” Mikleo asked, a triumphant grin on his face.

“Like it?” Sorey said, his eyes twinkling with pure, unbridled joy.  “Mikleo, I LOVE IT. Thank you so much!”  He wrapped his arms around Mikleo, sweeping him up off the floor in a big hug.

Mikleo felt his ears turn bright pink as he stared at the ground. “Put me down, you nerd,” he said quietly, but he looked genuinely happy that Sorey liked his present.

Sorey cheerfully obliged, placing Mikleo back on the floor. He ran over towards the cart, admiring the craftsmanship. “You remembered!” he said, laughing.  “Now I really can be the first goblin shepherd!”

“Haha, yeah, just make sure you WAIT SOREY DON’T TOUCH THAT--”

With a loud bang, the cart shot a rock into Sorey’s window, smashing it to pieces.

“--lever.”  Mikleo sighed. “That’s the launcher.”

“Sorry.”

They stood there awkwardly, looking back and forth between the smoking goblin cart and the shattered glass on the floor.

“... Man, that’s so cool.”

“I know.”

It was good to have Sorey home again.


End file.
